


A Reasonable Sentence

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cop AU, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff tried to be a good cop. He really did. That was made a little difficult considering his boyfriend was a masked murderer criminal too slippery for the police to get any evidence on except for victims and the occasional burning wreckage. It was made even harder when he had to choose between his job and arresting the love of his life, or... Fucking him in an interrogation room and letting him go free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reasonable Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble for another one of Izzy's aus (satansprettyprose on tumblr)

When Geoff walked into the precinct early Friday morning, he was confused to see everyone in an almost… _celebratory_ mood despite the early hour.

He walked over to Burnie’s desk, where he appeared to be neck deep in paperwork, but even then the excitement practically rippled off of him in waves.

“What's going on?” Geoff asked, sitting down across from him.

“We got the Vagabond last night,” Burnie began, and Geoff thanked every god imaginable that he managed to keep a straight face, “He was robbing some convenience store last night. It was… Surprisingly easy to take him out. If I wasn't bitter I'd think he was turning over a new leaf.”

Burnie then heaved a sigh and stood up, handing Geoff a stack of paperwork and telling him that he was off the clock now and, “They left the interrogating to you since you've been on his case for longer than anyone else here.”

As he walked away, Geoff felt like a stone was lodged somewhere between his throat and his stomach. How the hell was he going to interrogate _Ryan_? He couldn't even allow himself to believe that this was genuine, because there's no way he would have made Ryan turn himself in, not knowing that he had a completely clean slate as his civilian self.

Bracing himself for the worst, Geoff stepped into the interrogation room, closing the door behind him and, as an added precaution to prevent anyone from walking in on what was probably going to end up as a very personal conversation, locked the door.

Ryan sat at the table in the center of the room, slouched forward slightly with his wrists cuffed behind his back, mask still on and a calm look in his mismatched eyes. He looked up at Geoff's entrance, and Geoff could see the smile in his eyes that the mask hid.

“Hello Geoff.” Ryan said, his voice the almost taunting, send a shiver down your spine casual voice of the Vagabond.

“Don't use your criminal voice on me, Haywood.” Geoff replied, pulling Ryan's mask off and dropping it onto the table. Ryan looked almost nervous at that, and Geoff was quick to inform him that he turned off the cameras before he came in.

“Why are you doing this, Ryan?” Geoff asked with a sigh, sitting on the table in front of Ryan instead of the 

“I thought it would be fun.” Ryan said with a shrug, a grin on his face, “Just walking in the front door was getting dull.”

“Goddamnit Ryan.” Geoff sighed, but couldn't keep the affectionate smile off his face and fuck he was so screwed, “So I guess you're going to make your daring escape now?”

“Actually… I was hoping that we could take advantage of this locked, private room.” And Ryan's voice was all smooth a coy, but his cheeks pinked just slightly at the suggestion. 

Geoff knew he should say no. Should just let Ryan “escape” and just meet him later for their completely normal dinner. That's what a decent person would do.

\---

Geoff was not a decent person.

He couldn't bring himself to care just then, though. Not with Ryan deep throating his cock like it was his goddamn job, nose pressing into Geoff's belly before pulling off, gasping for breath and looking up at Geoff, mismatched eyes shining with tears and a mischievous grin on his face.

“You should fuck my mouth.” Ryan suggested, the rasp of his voice making Geoff throb. If Geoff wasn't already fucked up from Ryan's mouth on him, he would have made a witty comeback.

Instead, he just grabs a handful of Ryan's hair, pulling a bit before bringing Ryan's mouth back to his cock, fucking up into his mouth, fingers tightening on the hair in his hand as Ryan's moan vibrated around him.

“Fuck, Ryan.” Geoff hissed, his free hand bracing against the table for balance, pressing deep into Ryan's mouth, holding it there before pulling back just far enough for Ryan to catch his breath before thrusting back in, developing a fast, rough pace in no time, “God _damnit_ Ryan this is so good, Christ.”

The praise only seemed to spur Ryan on, making even more sounds around Geoff's cock, his tongue doing things that the older man didn't even think possible. It was a wonder Geoff lasted as long as he did, finally pressing as deep as he could as he came harder than he ever had before, waiting for his orgasm to wane before pulling out of Ryan's mouth, gently running his fingers through his hair as Ryan breathed hard, cheeks and lips flushed, eyes still shining from watery eyes.

He looked up at Geoff then, begging with his eyes before the words were even out of his mouth and with the way his voice rasped when coming from his cock wrecked throat and he bucked his hips desperately into nothing had Geoff sliding off the table onto the floor, pulling Ryan's jeans down to his thighs and wrapping his hand around Ryan's cock, thumbing the bead of precum leaking from his slit before slicking up the rest of his shaft.

Ryan had gone unusually silent above him, instead watching Geoff with a thinly veiled look of worship, eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to figure out some great mystery of the universe. Geoff just flashed him a smile before taking his cock into his mouth, taking it slow and lavishing every inch of skin he could with his tongue. Ryan practically keened above him, Geoff's hands moving to his hips to keep them firmly pressed down into the chair.

Geoff took Ryan's cock into his mouth until it was at the back of his throat, nose pressed into his surprisingly soft belly before he was pulling off for air, one hand moving to stroke Ryan fast as he caught his breath, the contrast to how slow Geoff was going before causing Ryan to gasp and moan, head falling back and eyes fluttering shut.

Geoff couldn't take his eyes off of him. Ryan looked so gorgeous as his mouth fell open, breathless moans escaping him into the open air, hips bucking softly off the seat of the the chair once Geoff removed his other hand.

“If only I had lube in here,” Geoff said, Ryan's attention instantly snapping back to him, “I could finger fuck you until you cried, bend you over that table and take you apart just from that. Or maybe I'd fuck you, because God knows that I'd get hard as a rock just watching you fuck back onto my fingers like the good little slut you are.”

Geoff honestly didn't know where the dirty talk came from, but it seemed to do wonders for Ryan because then he was coming, hips jerking helplessly and desperate moans fighting their way out of him before he could even think to quiet them. Geoff stroked him until Ryan was spent, the overstimulation almost too much for the other man as he cleaned him up with his tongue.

“I'll let you recover for a little bit, then you can get out of here.” Geoff said, voice gentle as he situated Ryan and cupped a cheek in his hand, “We have dinner reservations at 8, ok?”

Ryan hummed a confirmation, a soft blissful smile on his face. Geoff smiled as well and leaned forward for a kiss before sitting down in the other chair, getting to work on bullshitting the paperwork.


End file.
